


Nothing More Than This

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Messy, No Plot/Plotless, Not Betaed, after wonhyuk of course, been wanting to write this, bye, changkyun is such a lil bean, i cant tag, i dunno, i forgot what i was about to tag, i have no life, i love changkyun, i love wonho, i suck, just because, my second OTP, this suck, what is this, wonkyun is cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: There's nothing Hoseok loves more than this





	Nothing More Than This

There's nothing Hoseok loves more than this.

A quiet, peaceful saturday noon.

Being inside his studio has always bring a sense of calm for him. He enjoys every moments he spend in the small room; enjoy it when he got spark of inspiration, when he manage to arrange the beats to his liking, when he's watching funny vines on youtube, when he's napping, even when he's having a mental breakdown inside.

He loves his small studio so damn much.

But that's not all.

Hoseok loves it more when his boyfriend, when Changkyun is here with him.

Loves it when the younger would suddenly turn up — unplanned and uninvited — with lunch or nothing in hands.

Just like today.

 

“Hoseok-hyung?”

Much to Changkyun’s dismay, the older has got his headphone covering his ears. Blocking every sounds but whatever is coming out from said headphone. Today, Changkyun finds out Hoseok is watching a cartoon. 

He giggles to himself upon the revelation. Setting the lunch he bought down, Changkyun pulls on a vacant chair to sit diagonally away from Hoseok; joining him in watching while waiting for the older to notice him.

It takes Hoseok a full episode before he turns around and let out a bloody scream which make Changkyun laughs until his side hurt.

 

“Changkyunnie!”

“I did this a lot of time but it's still so funny, your reaction I mean.” The younger says in between chuckles. He grabs Hoseok’s face and land a kiss on the pouting lips. “I bring lunch.”

Hoseok sighs at that and hugs Changkyun close to him. “I miss you.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes as he separates himself. “We saw each other this morning.”

“You're just that charming.” Hoseok shrugs as he accepts the americano Changkyun offers him. “What did you bring?”

“Chicken.”

“Mhm, that's perfect.”

Changkyun winks playfully, “I know.”

 

They'd spend short minutes finishing up the lunch and Hoseok will go back to his computer after; now with Changkyun on his lap, an arm put around Hoseok’s neck while the other hung loosely on the older’s chest as he snuggles comfortably to the warmth.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Hoseok says truthfully. “As you can see I was watching cartoon. What makes you come here?”

“Nothing.” Changkyun answers with a sigh.

“Really?”

“Hey, what do you think I am? You think I only come when I want something?” Changkyun accuses, tone joking and Hoseok wasted no second in saying “Yes.” going along with the little drama.

Changkyun gasps playfully before he confesses. “Well, maybe I really have some intentions.”

“See! I know you, you little fox.” Hoseok laughs and Changkyun follows after, his free hand coming up to his other one as he traps Hoseok in a hug. 

“What do you want, baby fox?”

Changkyun hums thoughtfully before he leans into Hoseok’s ears. “Maybe… you?”

Hoseok shivers at the deep tone but then smacks Changkyun on the butt. “That's cheating.”

“I'm innocent.”

The older rolls his eyes, “Yeah, you are and we never fucked.”

There's a glint on Changkyun’s eyes, Hoseok notices, a naughty glint. “Well, don't you think it's been awhile since we did it here?” He whispers, tone dropping and voice nothing but a mere whisper.

Hoseok shivers for the second time. “It certainly is.” He says and Changkyun yelps when he feels a squeeze on his left butt cheek.

“Ugh. Maybe next time or later.” He quickly adds as he swats Hoseok’s hand away. “I'm tired.”

Hoseok immediately switches from a thirsty bunny into a caring mother hen, “Why are my baby tired?”

“I don't know. I'm just tired.” Changkyun shrugs and leans his head on the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “Can I sleep like this?”

A hand goes to rub his back and Changkyun feels his fatigue leaving himself. 

_ Yes, this is what he needs currently. Hoseok’s warm embrace and just.. his presence to calm him down, to recharge his draining battery. _

“Of course.”

“Wake me up if your legs go numb, okay?”

“Okay.”

But Changkyun knows Hoseok will never do that.

“You came with an intention, after all.” Hoseok jokes when Changkyun let his eyes flutter shut. 

“Well, I'm sorry. You just give me the comfort anyone else can never provide.”

Hoseok hums and kisses the top of the younger head, hand patting on his back as he rocks them both slowly. 

“Should I be flattered about that?”

“Totally.”

 

Yup, he's 100% sure there's nothing he loves more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.02.27  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on twt ! @monhoe_x


End file.
